Lawn sprinklers of the type having oscillating sprinkler head assemblies are well known. One well known type is the so-called wave type. Typically, the sprinkler head assembly of a wave type sprinkler assembly is constructed to discharge the water under pressure fed thereto in a fan-shaped multiple stream condition. The usual construction is an elongated tube bent into an upwardly extending arched configuration having a series of spaced discharge openings formed therein.
Another lawn sprinkler type having oscillating sprinkler head assemblies includes rotary sprinklers having a part circle capability. These include internally driven part circle rotary sprinklers. Typically, the sprinkler head assembly in the part circle rotary type sprinkler is constructed to discharge the water under pressure fed thereto in an upwardly and outwardly main stream and in many cases a secondary stream.
A characteristic of oscillating sprinkler head assemblies is that the water pattern distributed to the ground to be sprinkled is determined by the oscillating head cycle thereof. Each oscillating head cycle includes a head stroke in one direction and a return head stroke in the opposite direction so that a corresponding dimension of the water pattern corresponds with the distance of the head stroke of each oscillating head cycle. Thus, an advantage of oscillating type sprinkler assemblies is that a wide variation in the water pattern can be achieved by varying the head stroke of the oscillating head cycle.
It is also desirable to provide adjustable pattern sprinkler assemblies with other manually adjustable water control mechanisms to enhance their versatility. Such manually adjustable control mechanisms include mechanisms which operate to shut off the flow after a predetermined amount of water has been delivered based upon an adjustable manual setting and manually adjustable flow control mechanisms for varying the flow rate of the water delivered to and hence by the sprinkler head assembly based upon an adjustable manual setting.